The present invention relates to a method and a device for ascertaining the laden state of a vehicle, particularly a motor vehicle.
Systems are known for monitoring the tire pressure in motor vehicles. For example, German Patent No. 41 08 337 describes a device for monitoring the pressure in pneumatic tires. This device is used for monitoring the pressure in pneumatic tires of wheels on vehicles fitted with an ABS braking system, having a toothed ring that is connected in a torsionally rigid manner to a mounting flange for the respective wheel, as well as a rotary pulse generator, which does not rotate with the wheel, mounted adjacent to the path of motion of the teeth on a part of the wheel suspension for the respective wheel. Provision is made for a pressure sensor, arranged in a stationary manner relative to the toothed ring, having an actuator whose axial position is a function of the pressure in the pneumatic-tire, and to which the rotary pulse generator reacts.
European Patent No. 0 333 708 describes a tire-pressure sensor for motor vehicles having a pressure-operated switch that is to be secured at the periphery of a wheel rim, is to be actuated by the air pressure in the tire, and which, for monitoring the tire pressure, has a reference pressure chamber whose reference volume, which is closed in a pressure-tight manner, is filled with a gas and is sealed off from the tire by an electroconductive membrane; and having a contact pin which the middle region of the membrane touches for closing a current circuit of the sensor when there is sufficient air pressure in the tire. German Published Patent Application No. 38 15 114 describes a device for transmitting and evaluating measuring signals for the tire pressure of motor vehicles. Such a device includes a pressure sensor that is arranged in the rim wall of a wheel and is electrically connected to a signal-generating coil arranged on the rim, as well as a high-frequency oscillating-circuit signal-evaluating arrangement that is rigidly joined to the motor vehicle in the region of the axle and has a signal-receiving coil. Arranged in the region of the signal-generating coil, on the hub supporting the rim and joined in a rotationally-fixed manner to it, is a first transmitter coil which is electrically connected to a second transmitter coil designed as an annular coil whose axis is coincident with the hub axis, and the signal-receiving coil of the stationary high-frequency oscillating-circuit signal-evaluating arrangement being arranged in the magnetic-field region of the second transmitter coil.
Finally, the German Published Patent Application No. 38 41 992 describes a pressure-operated switch for monitoring the pressure in the tire of a motor-vehicle wheel. In such a pressure-operated switch for monitoring the pressure in the tire of a motor-vehicle wheel, in addition to two contact elements, an electrical temperature sensor for monitoring the tire temperature is arranged in a reference pressure chamber of the switch, it being possible for the temperature sensor to be a temperature-sensitive, electrical semiconductor switch.
Knowledge with respect to the laden state of the vehicle is also an advantage for numerous vehicle functions. To be named as vehicle functions in this connection are, for example, the height control of a low beam (here, travel sensors provided on the shock absorber are conventionally used), the design (i.e. the shifting points) of a transmission-shift control (here, for example, one adjustment per adaptation is conventionally carried out), as well as braking interventions, e.g. ABS, brake-assistant or ESP (electronic stability program) systems.
The following should be pointed out in connection with a transmission-shift control, i.e. transmission-shift interventions:
Various characteristic shifting curves are stored for fixed ratio automatic transmissions. Reproduced in these is the speed/load combination at which the transmission shifts. The aim of a shifting program is typically to always make available to the driver a sufficient power reserve for an acceleration, this measure tending to lead to a higher engine speed.
On the other hand, fuel consumption rises because of this, from which it follows that a low engine speed is more desirable for economical reasons. In order to find a better compromise, given these opposite interests, it is possible, for example, for the driver to switch back and forth between different characteristic shifting curves by switch. Alternatively, in modern systems the driver type (sportier or economically oriented) is determined adaptively from the change in the accelerator. If at this point the vehicle load is known, a shift can be made automatically, so to speak, from a first to a second shifting characteristic of the manually shifted transmission in response to a high load, e.g. upon exceeding a pre-definable threshold value. This also has the advantage that the vehicle exhibits the same acceleration performance for the driver, even at high load.
Braking interventions can also be influenced as a function of a vehicle load, so that knowledge about the laden state of the vehicle is an advantage here, as well. Thus, for example, it can be useful to boost the braking intervention by a greater braking pressure at the wheel in response to a high load, accompanied by the same brake-pedal actuation by the driver. This means that, in response to a high load, a higher boost of the driver""s braking input is carried out compared to the braking boost at a low load.
Correspondingly, a vehicle with a high load is more in danger of break-away. Therefore, it can be useful to already carry out a stabilizing ESP intervention (i.e. braking intervention) sooner at high load than would be the case at normal load.
Another application for which knowledge about the laden state of the vehicle is an advantage is rollover detection. In the case of rollover detection, an overturn or rollover of the vehicle is predicted as a function of the vehicle dynamics, e.g. the vehicular speed and/or the tipping movement or yawing about the longitudinal vehicle axis, in order to activate certain safety systems such as airbags in time. Here as well, the knowledge of the vehicle load could be used for a more precise prediction of a vehicle overturn.
Finally, reference should be made to the use of active chassis. If such chassis are used, for example, the damping by the shock absorber can be influenced by information with respect to the vehicle load. A change in the vehicle height is also conceivable as a function of the load.
Detection of the laden state of the vehicle is also desirable in view of safety aspects, particularly in connection with maximum permissible loads. Weighing devices are conventionally used for detecting a laden state of a vehicle, which proves to be very costly in practice.
An object of the present invention is to indicate a simplest possible method for ascertaining the laden state of a vehicle.
The method and device of the present invention now make it possible to ascertain the laden state of a vehicle, particularly a motor vehicle, in a particularly simple and inexpensive manner. For the case when a tire-pressure detection system is provided, according to the method of the present invention, there is no additional hardware expenditure for ascertaining the laden state.
Based on suitable mathematical models, a simple ascertainment of the laden state can be carried out on the basis of a measured tire pressure. In a first approximation, one can start out from the assumption that a change in tire pressure is, let us say, proportional to a change in load. In the case of typically occurring tire pressures and laden states, 500 kg of additional load, for instance, will probably lead to a pressure increase of 500 mbar per tire. Particularly advantageously usable mathematical models are explained below by way of example in the figure description.
The pressure is expediently measured in all the tires of the vehicle. Particularly precise measuring results are obtainable in a simple manner on the basis of such a measurement.
According to a particularly preferred refinement of the method according to the present invention, the measurement is carried out continuously over a predetermined period of time, the laden state of the vehicle being ascertained in view of a change in the measured tire pressure as a function of time. By suitable assessment of the rate of change of the tire pressure and the changes specific to the individual tires (possibly including the spare wheel), it is possible to differentiate a change in tire pressure caused by a change in the laden state, from other tire-pressure influences such as pumping up the tires or temperature changes. In this connection, it proves to be advantageous to carry out the measurement only when the possibility of a load change is present. For example, the measurement can be started when one of the door locks is actuated. Furthermore, the measurement and evaluation of the tire pressure for a load detection can be stopped, for example, when a predefined vehicular-speed threshold is exceeded. With the aid of a suitable logic, described by way of example below in the figure description, it is possible to assess whether a change in tire pressure has come about on the basis of a load or because of other influences, that is to say, whether the change in tire pressure should be taken into account for the load. For example, if the pressure of only one tire changes, then this is not taken into account for the measurement. For a load change, the wheel pressure advisably changes in the case of more than one tire, depending on the vehicle geometry.
The tire temperature and/or the ambient pressure and/or the ambient temperature are advantageously taken into account for ascertaining an absolute load of the vehicle. Ambient pressure or ambient temperature and the tire temperature are derivable, for example, from generally known signals of an engine management system.
It proves to be particularly advantageous to monitor the vehicle for rollover on the basis of the measured tire pressure. For example, vehicle rollover detection is significant for an airbag triggering (crash detection). Such a rollover can be ascertained in a simple manner on the basis of the tire pressure, since during a rollover, the load is suddenly removed from the tires, thus leading to a corresponding pressure reduction.
According to a further, particularly preferred specific embodiment of the method according to the present invention, for which protection is requested separately, a previously known or calculable change in vehicle mass is determined and evaluated within the framework of ascertaining the laden state. For example, with the use of suitable mass sensors, this measure makes it possible to infer the total vehicle mass, i.e. the laden state of a vehicle, from a change in mass, and/or to obtain such information with greater accuracy. This measure is usable particularly in addition to the consideration of the tire pressure according to the present invention.
A change in mass is advantageously calculated by measuring the mass of a fuel quantity supplied to a vehicle fuel tank. If, for example, the tank level is determined prior to and after a fuel fill, it is possible to draw a conclusion about the supplied fuel mass from this information.
According to a further preferred specific embodiment of the method according to the present invention, it is likewise possible to use the known mass of a vehicle driver or another person as the change in mass.
It is particularly preferred that the determined change in mass be used for calibrating a laden state of the vehicle ascertained on the basis of the measured tire pressures. In this context, for example, it is conceivable to calibrate suitable mass sensors of the vehicle. If, for example, the ideal or theoretical characteristic curve of such a mass sensor differs from its actual characteristic curve, a calibration of the mass sensor is possible in a simple manner on the basis of a known change in mass.
It is likewise advantageously possible to use the tire pressure of the reserve wheel to compensate for environmental influences on the tire pressures of the tires in use. For example, temperature influences can easily be calculated with these means.
According to further preferred specific embodiments of the method according to the present invention, an ascertained laden state is used for a headlight leveling control and/or a transmission-shift control and/or an ABS control and/or for the support of a brake assistant and/or for the support of ESP control units and/or within the framework of an active chassis influencing.
Furthermore, the tire-pressure changes of the individual tires are expediently placed in logical relationship to one another, and specifically in such a way that only tire-pressure changes relevant for a load are taken into account.